GreyQueen one-shot
by gracentrash
Summary: Graham went to Regina's house after finding out she had his heart. He went to her vault to take it back, and after putting it back in, he just wanted to fuck her. He felt the desire to make her his. Rated M because, ya know.. ;) smuuttt


_**So this is a little one shot I've decided to do because I can't take sheriff Graham and Regina out of my head. I watched 50 Shades Darker yesterday, and I need to get this idea out of my head. Rated M because you know, it's smut time. Enjoy ;) xoxo**_

"Is Henry here" he asked with a low tone that Regina knew too well. He only had that tone when he was aroused.

"No, why?" she asked

He closed the door behind him. "Get upstairs, take your clothes off, and wait for me" he commanded

"Graham what are you- "he didn't let her finish the question. He gave her a rough kiss like he knew she liked it. She started moaning in his mouth, and when she was about to get his shirt off right there, he stopped. "Get upstairs and wait for me" he commanded again. "Ok" she replied with a submissive voice.

She went upstairs to her bedroom. She's never seen Graham acting like this. Why was he acting like he wanted her? He's never wanted her, he only complied to her sexual needs. But this time he wanted her, and she was about to find out why. Regina was almost completely naked, leaving only her lace black panties on. She was standing up facing the door, waiting for Graham to come inside. She had her arms crossed one around the other, and she was a bit nervous for some reason. He opened the door and stared at her. Her body was toned and perfect. She had the perfect sized boobs, not too small nor too big, her stomach was flat, her skin looked so smooth, her legs were toned as well, she was just perfect. He looked at her face, and perceived a hint of nervousness there. She also looked like she was dying to ask him something, and he knew exactly what.

"I found out that you had my heart on your vault, and I put it back in" he began. "I should've hated you for lying to me and everyone in this town, but I can't. I feel the need to just fuck you senseless until you can't even speak. I feel the urge to make you mine. I need you Regina, I feel it. I need all of you"

"Graham-" "No you don't have to say anything right now. You will eventually, but now. Let me just fuck you" he said with a deep voice that made her shiver. He started getting closer to her. Graham started touching her shoulders and then touched her arms, falling on her hands. He grabbed her right hand and put it on his chest, where his heart was. "This only beats for you" he confessed to her. She gave him a sweet kiss, and he responded to it right away. She then copped his face and made the kiss more passionate. He then started kissing and biting her jaw, and then her neck. Regina was already wet; she couldn't stop the heat growing between her legs. She was really attracted to Graham and sex with him was great, but with his heart inside his chest, she felt like he really meant all those kisses he was giving her, and that they were not forced. He then started going down, grabbing her right boob on his mouth and sucking on it. She was already gone, closing her eyes and enjoying all the sensations Graham was making her feel. He bit at the nipple and that sent her to the stars. He then kneeled and kissed her right above the belly bottom, and then looked up at her. "Open your eyes" he told her. She looked down at him, and saw the smirk he had on his face. He then gave her a kiss on her pelvis and pulled her panties down. He kissed her _there_ , making her moan once more. He started licking at her entrance, going up until he reached her clit. He bit at it, causing her to scream. He grabbed her hips and kept sucking and licking at her vagina. _"Graham"_ she moaned. He then stopped and stood up. He kissed her fiercely, making her taste herself on his mouth. He threw her on the bed and started undressing himself, while she was looking at him with devouring eyes. When he was taking his pants off, he noticed he still had his handcuffs with him. "Do you wanna play a little Regina?" he asked her. "Oh yes please" she said almost moaning. After fully undressed, Graham positioned himself to straddle Regina, grabbing her hands and handcuffing them, leaving the keys on it. "Put your hands above your head and don't move them" he commanded again. She did as she was told, and Graham opened her legs completely, and so rough that made her scream in pain and arousal at the same time. He started rubbing her clit. She was feeling the pleasure she never felt in her life. He slided two fingers inside of her, while going down to suck at her clit. _"Oh God Graham keep going"_ she moaned. He growled in response, making him suck harder. She was coiling in pleasure, moaning his name over and over. He then started going up, kissing her whole body. He untied her, and she quickly grabbed his neck and pulled him to a rough, passionate kiss. Graham pulled back, "we're not done yet playing Madam Mayor" he teased. He turned her over, and handcuff her hands to the back. She felt the heat on her stomach again, and that made her moan. Graham was painfully hard already, so he grabbed her waist and slided his cock inside her as roughly as he could. _"Oh God"_ she screamed. He started fucking her rough, hard, like he's never done before. He felt this urge to be sweet and rough to her at the same time, and she was enjoying it. He increased his pace even more, making her moan and scream and say profanities that she's never said in her life. _"Fuck me harder Graham"_ she whinnied. He leaned on her and grabbed her hair. He kept fucking her like a damn animal, bringing both of them to their climax. _"I'm so close Graham, don't stop please…... Ahhhhhh… Don't stop, don't stooopppppp"._ Her climax hit her harder than ever, and his as well, making him release inside her. He stayed inside of her for a moment, kissing all of her back, and that made her want to fuck him now. He moved to the side, and she positioned herself on top of him. She gave him a kiss and whispered to his ear "Now is my turn to leave you speechless"


End file.
